sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
San Francisco Department of Public Health - Community Behavioral Health Services - Administration
1380 Howard St., 4th or 5th Fl., 94103 415-255-3737 (Access) 415-255-3400 (Administration) 888-246-3333 415-255-3567 (FAX) 24 Hours Daily M-F: 8am-5pm (office) The Community Behavioral Health Services system is the network of organizations receiving funding from the City to deliver mental health services. If a program listing in this manual indicates that a client must have a referral from CMHS, then an advocate should have the client go to one of the outpatient mental health clinics (South of Market Mental Health, OMI Family Center, Chinatown/North Beach Mental Health, Mission Mental Health or Health Care for the Homeless at the Tom Waddell Clinic) for evaluation and potential referral to the listed resource. Services and availability subject to budget cuts. Wheelchair accessible. Cantonese, Russian, Spanish, Tagalog, Vietnamese. A directory, entitled San Francisco Community Mental Health Services, lists all the resources available through CMHS. For a copy, contact the Quality Management section of Community Mental Health Services, 415-255-3434. Provides the administration of a comprehensive mental health, substance abuse and forensic services system for San Francisco. Services include consultation, information, education, advocacy, outpatient services, case management, day treatment, residential treatment and hospitalization. 2010 HAP Manual Text Community Behavioral Health Services (CBHS) - U 1380 Howard St., 5th Fl., 94103 415-255-3737 or 888-246-3333 (Access) 415-865-5250 (Administration) 415-863-4867 (fax) 24 Hours Daily M-F: 8am-5pm (office) The Community Behavioral Health Services system is the network of organizations receiving funding from the City to deliver mental health services. If a program listing in this manual indicates that a client must have a referral from CMHS, then an advocate should have the client go to one of the outpatient mental health clinics (South of Market Mental Health, OMI Family Center, Chinatown/North Beach Mental Health, Mission Mental Health or Health Care for the Homeless at the Tom Waddell Clinic) for evaluation and potential referral to the listed resource. Services and availability subject to budget cuts. Wheelchair accessible. Cantonese, Russian, Spanish, Tagalog, Vietnamese. A directory, entitled San Francisco Community Mental Health Services, lists all the resources available through CMHS. For a copy, contact the Quality Management section of Community Mental Health Services, 415-255-3434. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Community Behavioral Health Services (CBHS) - T 1380 Howard St., 5th Fl., 94103 415-255-3737 or 888-246-3333 (Access) 888-484-7200 (TDD) 415-865-5250 (Administration) 415-863-4867 (Fax) 24 Hours Daily M–F: 8 a.m.–5 p.m. (Office) http://www.sfdph.org/dph/comupg/oservices/mentalHlth/CBHS/default.asp The Community Behavioral Health Services system is the network of organizations receiving funding from the city to deliver mental health services. If a program listing in this manual indicates that a client must have a referral from CBHS, then an advocate should have the client go to one of the outpatient mental health clinics (South of Market Mental Health, OMI Family Center, Chinatown/North Beach Mental Health, Mission Mental Health or Health Care for the Homeless at the Tom Waddell Clinic) for evaluation and potential referral to the listed resource. Services and availability subject to budget cuts. Wheelchair accessible. Cantonese, Russian, Spanish, Tagalog, Vietnamese. A directory, entitled San Francisco Community Mental Health Services, lists all the resources available through CMHS. For a copy, contact the Quality Management section of Community Mental Health Services, 415-255-3434. Category:Government Agencies Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Needs Clean Up